Various devices are known to the art for holding cell phones or other mobile communications devices in operational proximity to the driver of a motorized vehicle. Some examples of such devices are depicted in FIGS. 1-3, where like numbered reference numerals refer to similar components.
With reference to FIG. 1, a first prior art device 101 is depicted therein which comprises a holder 103 attached to a base 105 by way of a flexible neck 107. The holder 103 includes a platform 109 equipped with a pair of opposing sidewalls 111. The sidewalls 111 are spaced apart, and the distance between them is adjustable to accommodate the width of a cellular phone (not shown). A pair of rotatable tabs 113 is provided on one end of the platform 109 to hold the cellular phone in place. The tabs 113 may be activated by pressing a button 115 disposed on one side of the platform 109.
The base 105 is equipped with a suction disk 121 which affixes it to a window or dashboard. The base 105 is further equipped with a lever 123 which may be manipulated to apply and release pressure from the suction disk 121. In use, the user attaches the base 105 to a window or dashboard, manipulates the arm until the holder 103 has achieved the proper orientation and disposition with respect to the user, places a cellular phone on the platform 109, and adjusts the sidewalls 111 and wings 113 to hold the cellular phone securely in place.
With reference to FIG. 2, a second prior art device 201 is depicted which functions in a manner similar to that of the first prior art device 101. However, while the first prior art device 101 is adapted to be attached to a window or dashboard, the second prior art device 201 is adapted to attach to the louvers of a heating/air conditioning vent (not shown). Hence, the base 205 of this device 201 is equipped with pairs of opposing protrusions 231, 233 which releasably engage a vent louver. The neck 207 in this device 201 is equipped with a movable joint 208 which allows the holder 203 to be adjusted to a suitable orientation for use.
With reference to FIG. 3, a third prior art device 301 is depicted therein which functions in a manner similar to that of the second prior art device 201. However, while the second prior art device 201 is adapted to be attached to the louvers of a heating/air conditioning vent, the third prior art device 301 is adapted to sit in a cup holder (not shown). Thus, the third device 301 is equipped with a rounded base 305 which sits in a standard sized cup holder. The holder 303 of this device 301 is attached to the base 305 by way of a telescopic neck 307 which may be adjusted to position the holder 303 at a suitable operational height.